Conventionally, devices such as fitness watches, heart rate monitors, GPS-enabled fitness monitors, health monitors (e.g., diabetic blood sugar testing units), digital voice recorders, pedometers, altimeters, and other conventional personal data capture devices are generally manufactured for conditions that occur in a single or small groupings of activities. Problematically, though, conventional devices do not provide effective solutions to users in terms of providing a comprehensive view of one's overall health or wellness as a result of a combined analysis of data gathered. This is a limiting aspect of the commercial attraction of the various types of conventional devices listed above, generally, if the number of activities performed by conventional personal data capture devices increases, there is a corresponding rise in design and manufacturing requirements those results in significant consumer expense, which eventually becomes prohibitive to both investment and commercialization.
Further, often times people purchases diagnostic devices with sensors either in patch format or body worn or stand alone or fixed format and do not use them due to the monthly subscription costs thus making it a difficult value proposition for reducing the churn rates and for patient engagement/customer retention to effectively provide service to the customer, thus rewarding the user based on the usage and providing cash incentives based on the usage will lead to higher customer retention and patient engagement for the betterment of health. Customer can get rewards from providers like insurance companies, monitoring companies, hospitals, pharmacies based on these rewards; this automatic and continuous data from the user through the wearable device from the sensors will provide a value add to both the customer and provider.
Moreover, these body worn devices may also include an impact-responsive stopwatch, which is designed to enable a person taking part in a sport to measure and record time without a risk of a violent fall, and which is used in such a manner that the user gives an impact to the stopwatch by a striking action or the like to record or hold a split time at an intermediate point and to stop timing at a goal point. There is a possibility of the stopwatch receiving impacts from various causes whilst doing a sport. For example, in a case where an impact-responsive stopwatch of this kind is used in a skiing downhill race, an impact caused by violent stock work or striking against a pole may result in recording of an erroneous split time or termination of timing before the actual goal point is reached due to misidentification of an intermediate point as a goal point may occur. Thus, it is difficult to perform timing in accordance with one's intention.
Conventionally, a battery operated panic alarm wristwatch having a watch and a band, and audio transducer for producing an audio signal. A magnetic switch for activating the battery is disposed in the band and a hook and loop fastener is used for keeping the band closed. The use of hook and loop fasteners makes it easy to “yank off” the watchband during an attack, such that when the watchband is opened, a switch is closed and an alarm sounds. However, by its very nature, such a device does not maintain the activated alarm with the wearer, in order to attract attention to the wearer. Further, a personal security alarm combined with a wristwatch including a single exposed activation button on a large surface thereof, to be easily activated by a person's finger or face; a reset button is hidden on the underside of the device to require removal of a buckle fastener before resetting can be done. Thus the wristwatch, band or any body worn device is not used for transmitting notifications or alerts to the predefined users based on the geographical location.
Furthermore there will be many instances where a user need to be notified to exit out of defined area within a span of time for safety and security purposes, ignoring this could be life threatening too, when such instances happen friends, relatives, first responders and care givers need to be alerted immediately, there is no such system or device exists to help in these circumstances.
Often times when there is an application software change to the system, user has to update manually upgrade by connecting through wired or wireless and manually initiating the device software upgrade. This could be tedious and time taking, lack of real-time configuration updates are the key when it's the matter of user safety and security.
Manufacturers often forget considering the visually and hearing impaired users when certain features are introduced into a device which are very valuable for these target customers. By making small changes to the offerings they produce tremendous benefit to these target customers.
In the light of aforementioned discussion there exists a need of a system and method for transmitting alerts and notifications to a user wearing a user wearable portable data communication unit.